


Lords and Ladies of Riverdale

by cizzi_B



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cizzi_B/pseuds/cizzi_B
Summary: Lady Veronica Lodge's life is thrown into turmoil when instead of marrying Archie Andrews as she planned, her father arranges for her to marry Lord Reggie Mantle. What is it about the Mantles that makes her father so insistent she marries into their family?





	Lords and Ladies of Riverdale

Veronica frowned as she entered the entered the dining hall and noticed her mother, Lady Lodge sitting by herself “Hello Mother, No father this evening?”

“No I’m afraid not. He is meeting with Lord Mantle in his study” her mother replied, holding out her glass for more wine from their servant.

Veronica sighed. This was the fifth time that week that her father had held a meeting with Lord Mantle, and Veronica had no idea what they could be possibly be meeting about. What could her father have to talk about with the boorish Lord Mantle? What could they have to offer one another? Veronica did not know and it troubled her greatly. Her parents had never shut her out from their plans before.

Lady Lodge placed her cutlery delicately on either side of her plate and took a deep breath “Veronica darling, there is something I must tell you.”

“What is it, mother?” Veronica’s heart raced, her mother’s tone and sombre expression making her nervous

“Sweetheart, there is no easy way to say this so I’m just going to get straight to the point. It is about Archibald. He is a nice boy, but I’m afraid we cannot allow you t-”

Veronica rose from her chair in surprise. She had not been expecting that “What do you mean you cannot allow it? We have been planning this for months! You and father have already given your consent!”

“Things have changed since we gave our consent. You are a clever girl, you have to have noticed the growing danger from Southside, and how the death of the blossom heir has thrown this kingdom into chaos. We need to make the strongest alliances we can” Lady Lodge explained, guilt evident in her tone.

Veronica sunk back down into her chair and took a deep breath to calm herself down “why should this affect me and Archie?”

“The Andrews are noble house but they cannot provide us what we need” her mother answered firmly.

Veronica raised a single brow “And what is it we need, mother?”

Lady Lodge bristled at Veronica’s tone, and replied cagily “A strong alliance, an alliance with a wealthy and prestigious house. Even you must admit that House Andrews, while noble, is neither of those things”

“But House Mantle are, aren’t they?” Veronica could not keep the rage from her voice as she spoke “Am I to be married off to Lord Reginald, mother? Is that what father has been discussing with Lord Mantle all this time?”

Her mother said nothing in response to these questions, but her silence was all the answer Veronica needed. Veronica felt foolish for not putting all this together sooner. Her father had never liked her archiekins. He was forever pointing out those he considered more suitable for her. She had also seen him grow more fearful and paranoid these past few months. But she had thought that he had accepted Archie for her sake and she had never though his fear would cause him to hurt her in this way. Veronica stormed from the dining room despite her mother pleas for her to seat back down so they could talk about this rationally. As far as Veronica was concerned there was nothing to discuss. She would not be marrying Reginald Mantle and that was final.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rage pushed Veronica straight towards her father’s study where he was meeting with Lord Mantle. She needed to speak with him and make him see sense. He needed to understand she would not let this stand. When she finally arrived at her father’s study, she was disappointed but not surprised to find the door locked. She began banging on the solid oak doors relentlessly; hoping that at the very least she could disrupt the meeting taking place inside.

She stumbled back slightly when her father opened the door, an irritated expression on his face. Some of Veronica’s rage cooled at her father’s expression, replaced by a kind of fear she had never felt before in her father’s presence. Nevertheless, she was not deterred “father I need to speak with you.”

“Veronica, dear, I am busy at the moment” her father replied through gritted teeth “perhaps, later”

Veronica ignored this and turned towards Lord Mantle who was peering at her quizzically from one of her father’s high backed chairs “My Lord I am not sure what my father has offered you, or the particulars of your arrangement. Whatever it is it cannot be done. I refuse to marry your son.”

“Lord Mantle, it seems our meeting is at an end. I must speak with my daughter urgently” Lord Lodge said, his tone all the more frightening for its lack of any discernible emotion. Lord Mantle rose hesitantly from his chair and allowed himself to be shown out by the servant waiting politely at the door. When the door closed with a soft bang, Veronica felt afraid to be alone with her father for the first time in her life.

Hiram lodge invited his daughter to take a seat in the chair Lord Mantle just vacated with a precise wave of his hand. “Sit, daughter, and explain what you could possibly mean by this defiance”

“Only if you explain to me why you will no longer allow me to marry Archie, why you seem to want me to marry Lord Reginald” Veronica replied, with a confidence and firmness she did not truly feel. She knew her father was not a man to show weakness in front of.

Her father sighed and leaned further back in his chair “Veronica, darling, our position has changed since I consented to your marriage to the Andrews boy. Which, as I recall, was conditional only. I consented on basis that your young man was going to raise his house’s fortunes through business dealings with Greendale. This has yet to happen.”

Veronica’s cheeks flushed. Her poor archiekins. Greendale was said to be a land filled with gold and Archie had planned to raise his fortunes by acquiring land there. This had turned out to be harder than expected. Greendale was a land of great wealth but it was also a land of strange magic and dangerous to those unable to grasp it’s ways.

“He just needs time! Father, you know how carefully he must tread there!” Veronica pleaded.

“We have no time.” Her father responded, impatience colouring his tone. He rose from his chair and moved towards the window that overlooked the fountain at the front of the estate.

Veronica moved to follow him “what do you mean ‘we have no time’?”

“We need strong alliances now. We cannot be afford to be tied to weakness” Lord Lodge responded, giving nothing else away

“But why? What are you planning?” Veronica questioned, feeling desperate and uncertain. She was under no illusions about what kind of people her parents were. She knew what kind of schemers they were, but they had never shut her out like this or tried to use her in this way.

“Veronica, you cannot be privy to everything. You need to trust that I have your best interests at heart”

Veronica raised a single eyebrow “Forcing me into a marriage I don’t want and separating me from the man I love is in my best interests?”

“It is in this family’s best interests” her father bit back, “that should be enough for you”

“Father, I-”

“No Veronica, enough of this! I am the head of this household and you will obey me! And the next time we meet with Lord Mantle, you will apologise for your rudeness tonight” Lord Lodges words, firm and final, left no room for argument. They made Veronica burn with rage.

Veronica turned on her heel and left, ensuring to slam the door shut as she went. She knew there was nothing she could say right now that would make her father see sense. She had no choice but to make a strategic retreat.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Veronica did not agree to dinner with The Mantles because she had accepted her fate, of course not. All her agreement to this dinner meant was that she wanted to understand why exactly her father was so eager to marry her off to the mantles. Her father did not need to know that though.

As she tossed in turned in bed after the confrontation, she came to the conclusion that she had two choices. She could fight him every step of the way loudly, blindly or she could make a strategic retreat and strike later when she had more information.

The truth was, right now she had no idea what she was fighting against. Yes, her father no longer believed Archie was a good enough match for her, but why? Yes, he wanted her to marry into the mantles, but why? Veronica didn’t know and without this information she didn’t think she would be able fight her father and win. She needed to know what her father’s goal was so she could either thwart him or come to a compromise with him. Her father had been suspicious when Veronica had suddenly agreed to dinner with the Mantles, but ultimately he could not argue against Veronica doing exactly what he wanted.

As the  carriage pulled up in front of Mantle Manor, an imposing building nestled amongst lush evergreen forests, Veronica felt nervous. She knew the best course of action was to play along with her father’s schemes until she knew what his plan was, until she had figured a way out for herself. She could not fight him blind. She knew all this and yet it felt to her like she was about to take a running leap off a steep cliff.

“Now Veronica, Please remember to make your apologies to Lord Mantle about your behaviour the other evening” Lord Lodge warned as the carriage came to a stop at Mantle Manor’s front door “We cannot give reason to doubt you as a suitable wife to his son”

Veronica bit back her rage “Yes, Father”

As Veronica accepted the help of one of the Mantle servants to exit the carriage she chose to keep as much distance as she could from her father. She had not fully realised how hard it would be to keep a cool head under such provocation. She had not realised how hard it would be to play the dutiful daughter when all she wanted to do was rage and scream.

They were met at the door by a tall, thin man with a long, morose face who Veronica assumed was the Mantle’s butler. He greeted them with a bow before leading them down a long hall richly decorated in red and portraits of Mantle ancestors. Veronica couldn’t help but notice the similarities in them as they were guided along. They all had the same dark brown eyes, the same high cheek bones and certain stubbornness in their expression. None of them looked like people to be trifled with. Veronica’s uncertainty about what she was doing doubled under the glare of so many haughty faces.

Finally they reached the end of the long hall and were waved inside a large dining room. At the very top of the long dining table that dominated the room, sat Lord Mantle who rose to greet them as they entered. To his left sat lady mantle, a beautiful and elegant looking woman and to his right sat Lord Reginald. He was a handsome man with the same dark brown eyes and high cheekbones of his ancestors. Veronica thought if she was not taken it would not have been the worst thing in the world to meet with him and get to know him. But this was simply not the case.

“Lord and Lady Lodge, Lady Veronica, thank you so much for coming” lord Mantle said cheerfully as he retook his seat at the head of the table.

“The pleasure is ours, My Lord” Lord Lodge replied, throwing a significant look in Veronica’s direction. This was clearly when she was meant to make her apologies.

“Thank you for having us Lord Mantle” Veronica said, ensuring her tone was the appropriate amount of respectful “especially when my behaviour was the way it was the last time we met. You must allow me to apologise to you”

“Please Lady Veronica, it is already forgotten. Let this dinner be a fresh start” lord Mantle replied, raising his glass to be filled with red wine.

Veronica then took the seat she had been given beside Lord Reginald, who simply bowed his head in acknowledgement of her. Veronica wondered what he thought about all of this. She knew very little about Lord Reginald personally, but she could not imagine him being happy about his marriage being set up in such a way. She considered he could potentially be an ally.

Veronica was well known for being adept in the art of conversation, but this talent seemed to have disappeared when she sat down for dinner. She had no idea how to talk the man she was being forced to marry. Being friendly or flirtatious felt like a betrayal of Archie and yet if she was cold and distant with him, she would never get him onside and her father would surely realise she was still rebelling against him.

“This meal is delicious, lord Reginald” Veronica simpered, having decided that talking about the food was as good a way as any to break the ice “my compliments to your cook”

A smirk lit up Lord Reginald’s face “Thank you Lady Veronica, I’ll be sure pass your compliments on to Ms Battersey. And please, call me Reggie. After all, you are going to be my wife.”

Veronica’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. If there was one thing in this world veronica could not bear it was being mocked. Somehow, though his response was perfectly polite, she knew that was exactly what he was doing.

“But I am not your wife yet Lord Reginald, so forgive me if I continue to call you by your full title” Veronica replied, her smile sweet and sharp.

“Of course” Reggie said, his smirk still firmly in place “I would never want a lady to do anything that would make her uncomfortable”

His eyes seemed to rake over her body as he said the last part and made veronica feel exposed. She held herself up straighter and replied in her most prim voice, “I am very glad to hear you say that. It bodes well for our future relationship”

Reggie took a sip of his wine before answering “I hope you’re right. Though I have to say I’m a little surprised you even agreed to this dinner. My father says you made it quite clear you were against all this when you met him just last week”

“A lady has the right to change her mind” Veronica replied, with a charming smile.

Reggie said nothing in response to this but raised a single eyebrow and returned his attention back to his dinner. It was painfully clear that he was suspicious of her and that was going to be a problem for Veronica. She needed him on her side if she was find a way out of this and find out what her father’s plans were.

Her father, anxious about the sudden silence that had developed between two people he so desperately wanted to get along, cut through their tense silence with “Reginald, you must not take my daughters initial rejection of this marriage as a rejection of you. It was the idea of an arranged marriage my daughter was opposed to, not you. But as you can see, she has since seen sense”

“I promise not to take it to heart, sir” Reggie replied with smirk and his wine glass raised in salute.

Veronica saw her father bristle at her supposed fiancé’s blasé tone but quickly swallow that annoyance to respond “I’m glad to hear it, Reginald. The union of our two families should not be jeopardised by my daughter’s too hasty judgement”

“Of course it shouldn’t sir, and my family won’t allow it to” Reggie said, turning to look at veronica with a sardonic smile “I aim to prove your daughter was right to change her mind”

Her father’s only response to this was to nod his head in agreement, which was odd to veronica. She had never seen her father be this quiet and submissive, as he had been throughout this dinner. Every word of conversation between him, Lord Mantle and his family seemed to plead with them to like him, to consider him a part of their family. To Veronica’s eyes, her father seemed desperate and afraid. Who were the Mantles that they would make domineering and proud father like this? Veronica did not know and that scared her.

Veronica’s fear only grew as the evening wore on and she continued to watch proud Lord Lodge simper and practically beg for Lord Mantle’s favour. It was nauseating to watch him compliment Lady Mantle on her beauty and her household over and over. Veronica had never seen her father beg for anyone’s favour, she did not think it was in him.

Veronica had known none of this would be easy. She had not expected many answers from this dinner with potential husband’s family but she had not expected more questions. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 100 years since i last wrote a fanfic. I tried my best! this is supposed to be a kind of a regency/fantasy au but please don't expect any kind historical accuracy!


End file.
